


Холодное оружие

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Шизуо обыскивает информатора в поисках ножей. Тот возбуждается от этого и кончает в его руках. Петтинг и жутко смущенный Изая.





	Холодное оружие

— Ну что, блоха, допрыгался? — Шизуо настигает его в каком-то переулке. На дворе час ночи, на улице ни души, а они решили поиграть в догонялки. Изая не ожидал, что сегодняшней ночью блондин окажется проворнее, чем он, а потому удивленно обернулся, ощутив, как сильная рука схватила его за капюшон куртки. Он впервые видел взгляд золотистых глаз так близко, и это было настолько непривычно, что он растерялся, остановившись.  
  
Шизуо смотрел на него спокойно, но строго, положив руки в карманы брюк. Как же  _жалок_  Орихара сейчас. Нельзя терять образ. Только Изая натянул на себя одну из самых премерзких ухмылочек, как Шизуо близко-близко подошел, так, что чувствовалось его теплое дыхание с примесью табака, и полез руками в задние карманы его брюк. Брюнет пискнул от неожиданности и попытался оттолкнуть экс-бармена, но, естественно, у него ничего не вышло. Изае стало жарко от тепла прижавшегося к нему тела.  
  
— Ш-шизу-чан! Что ты делаешь?! — Он брыкался, пытаясь выскользнуть из рук.  
  
— Тц. Не дергайся. — Шизуо вытащил два ножа из брюк информатора и теперь полез в куртку. Он начал обшаривать внутренние карманы, отчего по телу Изаи пробежала теплая дрожь.  
  
— Перестань… — Румянец заиграл на вечно бледных щеках, а дыхание сбилось, будто весь воздух вокруг выжали. Хейваджима был слишком близко. — Тупое животное… — прошипел сквозь зубы Орихара. Зачем ему понадобилось избавляться от оружия Изаи, если того все равно ничего не берет? И тут информатор заметил кое-что.  
  
Улыбка.  
  
Хейваджима хищно улыбался, прищурив глаза, и смотрел на него, будто хищник на свою добычу. Изая пораженно замер. Он заметил состояние Изаи и наслаждается этим. Шизуо оглаживает бока врага, пробираясь теплыми ладонями под водолазку того; он слегка наклонился и укусил информатора за место, в котором шея переходит в плечо. Орихара шумно выдохнул и неосознанно повернул голову. Шизуо принял это как разрешение на дальнейшие действия. Он облизнулся и припал губами к шее парня, параллельно с этим крепко оглаживая бедра брюнета. Тот, не выдержав всего этого, застонал и прижался ближе, и Шизуо почувствовал его возбуждение. Он хмыкнул и продолжил вылизывать шею брюнета, кусая и оставляя метки. «И как я теперь ходить буду с такой красотой?» — раздраженно подумал информатор, положив руки Хейваджиме на плечи.  
  
— Уже сдался? — тихий шепот на ухо, и по телу Изаи пробежала дрожь. Он одновременно и разозлился, и смутился, возмущенно глядя на Хейваджиму. Кретин. Информатор собрался убрать руки, но ему не дали этого сделать: — Стой смирно.  
  
Орихару это еще больше разозлило, но он почему-то не посмел ослушаться экс-бармена, лишь беспомощно комкая его рубашку, когда тот поставил колено между его ног и плавными движениями бедер водил по возбуждению информатора, медленно, будто издеваясь. Тот высоко простонал, совершенно сбив дыхание, и неосознанно начал делать движения навстречу, ища прикосновений. Тело горело от возбуждения, ноги дрожали, хотелось большего. Шизуо за бедра прижал его ближе, будто насаживая на себя, сильнее начал тереть член информатора сквозь брюки, заслушивался и упивался стонами. Орихара старался сдерживать их. Все это было до жути неловко, но в то же время возбуждало, одуряло голову. Он затуманенным похотливым взглядом посмотрел на Хейваджиму, облизнувшись. Тот рыкнул и впился в податливые губы глубоким и мокрым поцелуем, окончательно сводя с ума. Изая совсем потерял голову, зарывшись тонкими пальцами в пшеничные волосы и притягивая ближе к себе. Шизуо целовал его долго и медленно, так, что ноги подкашивались, сердце невероятно колотилось, а щеки горели от возбуждения и стыда. Стыда за всё, что здесь происходит. Отчего-то стало страшно. Что будет дальше?  
  
Шизуо, заметив состояние брюнета, смягчился, заботливо погладив того по щеке, мягче начал целовать и выдохнул тому в рот, надеясь передать свое спокойствие таким странным способом. Неожиданно, но это сработало: брюнет и сам стал глубже дышать, умиротворенно прикрыв глаза и полностью отдаваясь партнеру, обняв того за шею.  _Все будет хорошо_.  
  
На этом нежность закончилась, снова сменившись на страсть. Хейваджима оторвался от желанных губ и ненадолго заглянул в глаза партнеру, затем возобновил движения бедер, одновременно с этим откровенно лапая за задницу парня, вызвав у того протяжный стон и нетерпеливый взгляд. Изая стал чаще дышать, когда блондин начал кусать и вылизывать его ключицы и быстро тереть его член сквозь брюки.  
  
— Хаааа!.. — Все тело трясет, по венам будто течет похоть, во рту скопилась вязкая слюна, он чувствует, что сейчас… Спустя пару рваных движений Изая кончает в руках Шизуо, окончательно потеряв голову от рыка Шизуо над его ухом. Он изгибается и беззвучно кричит, закатив глаза от наслаждения.  
  
Пару минут он пытается прийти в себя, поддерживаемый сильными (и заботливыми?) руками экс-бармена, тяжело дышит и пытается перестать бесконтрольно дрожать. Когда дыхание восстановилось и в голове все более-менее прояснилось, волной накатило смущение. Он лежал в объятиях Шизуо в неловкой тишине, щеки горели. Неожиданно блондин мягко поцеловал его в висок, и Изая спрятал улыбку в сгибе его шеи. Хейваджима усмехнулся и закинул разомлевшего брюнета себе на плечо.  
  
— Ш-шизу-чан?!  
  
— Помолчи, блоха. Я всё еще возбужден.  
  
Изая шокировано уставился на вышибалу, насколько позволяло ему его положение.  
  
— И куда ты меня тащишь? — спустя несколько секунд тихо спрашивает он. Шизуо медленно затягивается сигаретой. Сейчас было как никогда спокойно. Теплая и тихая летняя ночь окутывала их двоих, даря непоколебимое ощущение уюта и защищенности. Спустя несколько секунд он отвечает, выдохнув сигаретный дым:  
  
—  _Домой_.


End file.
